


Angel x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Near Death Experiences, Reader is a Siren (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Angel (Borderlands) & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Angel x Reader

**A/N: [SPOILERS AHEAD!! If you haven't played through the mission Control Core Angel yet, I would reccommend skipping this chapter for now... You have been warned!]**

**I've wanted to write an alternate ending for this mission ever since I played it... It's so sad and I love Angel's character so I didn't want her to die ; - ; I envision her as being so sweet and caring... And it made me so sad hearing that one audio tape with her when she was younger** ಥ_ಥ **I'm so curious about what happened with Angel's mother/Angel's backstory with her powers... If anyone has any theories, please let me know!**

...

"Please..." Jack begged, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable as his voice actually cracked for a moment over the loud speakers. "Please don't kill my baby girl."

Your [e/c] eyes narrowed as you shook off his words, continuing to blow up bot after bot with your SMG, trusting Angel much more than some narcassitic murderer...

"Don't listen to him... Please, end this friend..." Angel repeated, smiling your way sadly as she materialized yet another crate of ammo for you. Her desperate plea made your heart ache while your inner thoughts cursed Jack, hoping that he'd eventually rot in hell for all the suffering he'd caused across Pandora...

You stared into her almost lifeless blue eyes sadly, wishing there was something... Anything you could do to get her out of here...

_Maybe....... Maybe I could-_

"LILITH! What the HELL are you doing here?!" Roland shouted, interrupting your thoughts as you watched the redheaded siren phase shift through a few loaders. You couldn't help but grin at the resulting explosions, the pissed off look that was still on Roland's face making the mental image even more priceless...

"You shouldn't be here Lilith! What about Angel's warning?!"

"Tch, well... I'm here now and I'm not leaving!" Lilith shot back, staring down her partner stubbornly before glancing your way. "You guys needed my help... And what about [Y/N]? She's a siren too and she didn't get some spooky warning!"

"Probably for good reason Lilith..." Roland argued, shaking his head before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Let's just get the last shield shut down, then we're getting you out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Your comrade mumbled, quickly ascending with Roland as they began disabling the defenses for the last Eridium pump.

You continued fighting off various Hyperion machinery as your friends worked above you, the three of you struggling together to free the woman trapped inside this horrible chamber...

 _I wonder how long... How long has she been trapped here like this?_ You asked yourself, a chill running down your spine as you remembered the audio tape you'd found outside. The younger version of Angel had sounded absolutely terrified on it, crying out for her mother and begging Jack not to put her in here. _What kind of father could do that to their own daughter?_

"There! Shield's down!" Roland yelled, making you jump as you sent the woman behind the purple barrier one last glance.

She was just standing there, looking more peaceful than you'd ever seen her actually. Hands clasped together with her ethereal wings extended, her blue eyes shining with happiness at her own demise. A true angel, willing to sacrifice herself to end her father's tyranny...

"Angel....... I... I'm sorry." You said finally, making up your mind as you aimed for the last pump.

As soon as the piece of machinery exploded, you dashed forward, surprising both Roland and Lilith as you began to improvise...

"Lilith! Roland! Grab on quick!" You shouted, diving towards Angel just as the barrier began to dissentigrate. You caught the small woman just before she hit the ground, holding onto her closely while your friends dashed towards you.

"W-what...? What are you-"

"Sorry Angel, no time to explain... But, I... I just can't let you die here! It's not right!" You mumbled, talking fast as you heard your comrades arguing behind you. Their voices were drowned out even further as you noticed the mechanical doors in the room beginning to open, revealing a very pissed off looking Jack...

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted, looking absolutely enraged as you jumped back, truly afraid for a split second.

"A-ah! Teleporting! ...NOW!" You stuttered, hugging Angel close as the tattoos on your right arm began to glow. You used your siren powers to summon a blackhole-like field, the mysterious energy enveloping your group and allowing you all to dissappear as Handsome Jack desperately sprinted your way...

"NOOO!"

Your eyes went wide as the energy field closed just in time, sending you all through a wormhole as Jack's screams were sudddenly cut off. You felt Angel hugging you back gently as you all teleported, her thin arms shaking slightly as she held onto you. In another instant the four of you landed on the outskirts of Sanctuary, not quite where you were aiming for, but close enough.

"Holy shit... Did we really just pull that off?" Lilith questioned, still sounding somewhat unsure as she eyed up you and Angel. "Jack's gotta be losing his shit right now..." She went on, knowing for certain that some sort of revenge was already on it's way...

"I am honestly at a loss for words right now..." Roland muttered, glancing back and forth between all three sirens. "[Y/N]... What on Pandora were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking Angel doesn't deserve to die!" You shot back, shaking off the temporary fatigue from using your powers as you helped the woman in your arms sit up. "After everything she's done to help us... It's just not right!"

"[Y/N]... A-ah..."

You watched the dark haired woman clutch her side in pain as she collapsed, the light from her wings fading slowly...

"Angel! Here..." You panicked, searching your pockets quickly before finding the glowing purple rock you were looking for. You handed the Eridium to her with a smile, hoping it was enough to keep her alive until Zed could lend a hand.

"[Y/N]... You... You should have just left me back there..." Angel mumbled, fighting back tears as she pushed the chunk of Eridium away. "That was the plan-"

"Screw the plan!" You yelled, becoming upset again as you shook your head. Lilith and Roland watched awkwardly as you supported the other siren, holding her up with one arm while urging her to take the Eridium with the other. "You shouldn't have to die just because your dad's an asshole!"

"[Y/N]..."

"It's not fair... It's....... Not..." You finally broke, dropping the purple rock tiredly before placing your now free hand across your eyes. A couple sobs escaped yours lips quietly before the floodgates opened, causing you to have a complete breakdown in front of friends as your cries began to grow louder and more panicked. You sobbed uncontrollably, not even noticing at first when Angel wrapped her arms around you... Lilith and Roland just looked on sadly, understanding completely as they stood by their comrade.

"[Y/N]....... Thank you." Angel said finally, getting your attention as you watched her pick up the cluster of purple nearby. The siren held the alien element to her chest, absorbing it with a deep breath before sending you an exhausted grin. "I... I can't believe I'm finally....... Free..." Angel sighed, actually laughing lightly as a gentle breeze blew by.

You watched a few strands of dark hair that weren't secured in her ponytail float around her face, admiring her unique beauty while Lilith and Roland hugged, all of you enjoying the rare moment of peace...

"You saved me [Y/N]..." Angel said calmly, her icy blue eyes meeting your [e/c] ones as she sent you a genuine smile. Her pale hand wiped at your cheeks gently, effectively ending your state of panic as you begin to relax.

"I-I just don't want you to die Angel... Please..."

"Shh... Shh....... It's okay..." The other woman reassured you, wrapping her arms around your tiny form as she hugged you close. "I'm not going anywhere... I promise." She continued, sounding incredibly sure of herself as she went on.

"And I swear to you [Y/N]... I swear that we're going to take Jack down... Together."

...

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you want a Part 2, otherwise see you in the next chapter** ★~(◡ω◡✿)


End file.
